Marrow Wind
Marrow Wind The Pirates Republic of Marrow Wind is a moderately sized, economically powerful nation, founded by Vincent Valentine and now lead by Deadpool Pony. It is also commonly known as "Heaven", a name coined by other nations in the DKI after comparing it to other nations, quite often their own. The country is based on the philosophy "Because I can". This motto was created by its second and current leader, Deadpool Pony, and has since inspired over 170 generations of citizens. The dictatorial government is often mistaken for a mass conglomeration, as its focus is on commerce and education of workers. However, it also focuses on healthcare and defence, although this is solely for its own safety and benefit, as the whole nation is devoted to worker exploitation and protecting its own business ventures. Marrow Wind is now located in The Second Republic Alliance, with Deadpool Pony announcing his departure from the DKI a heartfelt haiku. It reads "Fuck the lot of you, you are all batshit insane, and they have ponies.". This is currently being carved into the former landmass occupied by Marrow Wind in the DKI . Marrow Wind's new national anthem is the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic opening song. The song is played on speakers at 450 decibels facing Jamberoo. Average Year in Marrow Wind The average year in Marrow Wind consists of three phases. The first is the seizure of power, often by a new dictator. He then proceeds to raise political freedoms, just to give the illusion of fairness. Then, when public favour is at its highest, he shows his true colours, where he raises taxes even more, and directs money to his business and political party. Each dictator has had different goals, from the creation of a police state, to the current promotion of business and itself. Marrow Wind citizens also frequently nuke both Arvenarius and Bryndonesia. People of Marrow Wind The people of Marrow Wind mostly exist for their leaders needs. Citizens are shown to have great individual freedoms, although this does not apply to elections. In the rare event of an election (such as the recent one to ban all religions) they are populist shams for the government. Out of the 4 3 leaders that have ruled Marrow Wind, not one has ever shown any intention of giving up their power. Leaders of Marrow Wind Being a leader of Marrow WInd is the highest position available to a person in the country. It gives you the power to control the political, civil, and economic states of the region. The leaders in Marrow Wind are Deadpool Pony Deadpool Pony, often referred to as "God", is the most famous of Marrow Wind's leaders, and definitely the favourite, Deadpool Pony is consistently voted the as best leader in government funded popularity polls. He is also the longest serving, having served for over 1300 years as leader, or 7 terms. He is famous for creating a gigantic government to serve the people and his own needs. Under him, the government works as such: Deadpool Pony gives an order, Trafalgar Law organizes how to implement the order, and the government enforces it. Deadpool Pony is the self proclaimed god of Marrow Wind. However, as he has outlawed religion, he settles with a dictatorship. Deadpool Pony is also now an alicorn, as he recently demonstrated by slamming the moon into Quail-umbria. He embodies the element of madness, and his cutie mark is a gun. He reigns over Marrow Wind as a separate body to the rest of Equestria, and rarely meets with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, or Princess Cadance. He occasionally meets up with Twilight Sparkle for the latest edition of Marvel comics, and to be praised by her assistant, Spike. Deadpool Pony also is in a relationship with Death. Lord Chopper Lord Chopper, or Tony Tony Chopper, served as leader after Deadpool Pony went on vacation after a failed assassination attempt. Formerly the Chief of Staff in The Pirate Kingdom of Alabasta, he lead the massive reforms of the judicial, naval and healthcare system. He now serves as heathcare minister, and one of the 5 vice leader of the Apple Alliance, the party lead by Deadpool Pony. = Trafalgar Law Trafalgar Law is the former leader and now current vice leader of Marrow Wind. His job is to turn Deadpool Pony's orders into actual commands that can be followed. He fills in for leader when Deadpool Pony is away. He currently the commander of the Pirates Navy, the emissary to the World Assembly, and a Shichibukai, one of the government sanctions royal warlords of the sea. Work Force of Marrow Wind The people that are employed are done so at the choice of the rich, as legislation has given them great power over the workplace. The most prominent examples of these practice's are; the mandatory cyborg augmentation required for a factory job, the power of the employer to fire without reason, the tracking of all workers in their personal lives, forcing workers to perform in hazardous environments, and slavery being one of the most wide-used and profitable practices in the nation. Religion in Marrow Wind Religion in Marrow Wind is outlawed, on pain of attending a Kasabian concert. This is a view shared with most citizens, and the ones that don't share it tend to never be seen without chain around their necks. This idea is because the founder of Marrow Wind, Vincent Valentine, founded Marrow Wind after hearing Gene Ray's views on the subject, and found out how bad it was for his people. Trivia Marrow Wind has the most advanced terraforming technology in the DKI, which it uses to turn Bryndonesia's landmass into dick shaped islands. Marrow Wind was recently found to have funded terrorists, paying them to attack Bryndonesia. Marrow Wind recently introduced the facts of Timecube to Equestria. Marrow Wind recently developed square shaped lasers. Marrow Wind now acknowledges the Time Cube. Marrow Wind nuked all ONEist's in the nation. Marrow Wind torture's all citizens within it's borders who hail from Bryndonesia. Marrow Wind recently sent a nuke to Tom. M's house. It is unknown is he could even tell the difference between the nuke and his elbow. Founding of Marrow Wind Marrow Wind's history is controlled by the government, and as such is frequently edited. The most notable event however, is the founding, which is a story of pride to the nation. After showing up late to a lecture by Wisest Human, Gene Ray, the founder of Marrow Wind only heard his insights on religions, and thus learnt how bad they were for the people. Missing the parts about 4 days and the timecube, Vincent Valentine he then led the finest citizens of Midgar to a newly found land that emerged after the Shinra Crisis, which he called Marrow Wind. The founder no longer exists in any records, so don't ask about him. Mo Category:Nations Category:History Category:Leaders Category:Board Position Category:Former board position Category:Delegate Category:WA